Iklan Ala Vongola!
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: vongola family berkumpul di suatu studio untuk syuting iklan. tapi hasilnya menjadi tak karuan semua. bagaimanakah nasib mereka?


**Iklan Ala Vongola!**

Chapter 1

Hai, kembali dengan saya, Mika Takasaki, akhir-akhir ini saia jarang membuka fanfic….karenai sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. Kadang pula komputernya error….yap, sudah… saya malas basa- basi, langsung saja…. Silakan membaca fic yang tidak jelas ini…^^

Di suatu studio….. ada segerombolan orang yang disebut Vongola Family. Sedang apa mereka? Yah….mereka terpilih menjadi pengiklan(?)-maaf, saya tak tahu namanya-

"yap! Semuanya berkumpul! Syuting akan segera dilakukan!", tiba-tiba sutradara(Reborn) teriak-teriak, sampai ada yang jatuh tersungkur karena kaget setengah urip.

Iklan ke-1

Attack Difficult 10 tangan

Peran : Gokudera : Ibu 1

Tsuna :Ibu 2

3…2…1… ACTION!

"Hiiiiyyyy! Apaan ini… e~to…kainnya susah dibersihkan! E~to… kalau ndak salah…oh! Gimana ini…apa solusinya?", semua orang yang sedang bekerja di studio itu menahan tawa melihat Tsuna yang memakai baju ala ibu-ibu dan mengucek selembar kain yang kotor di bak yang berisi air deterjen. Ditambah dialog yang tak lancar itu. Padahal dialognya sangat pendek. Tak salah ia menjadi bahan tertawanya orang lain.

"makanya , bu. Pakai Attack difficult 10 tangan! Dijamin tambah….", Gokudera memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tambah gampang dibersihkan?", kata Tsuna.

"Tambah susah! Namanya juga 'difficult'. Dasar, ka..kamu itu…..bo….bo…..bod… Maaf, Jyudaime! Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini pada anda!", Gokudera melarikan diri. Para staff sempat kaget dengan tingkah laku Gokudera.

CUT…CUT…CUTTTT!

"Apa-apaan, kalian! Gara-gara kalian berdua, iklan ini ancur!", Reborn teriak sambil menendang kepala Tsuna.

"Hiiiyyyyy! Kenapa selalu aku yang kena?", Tsuna histeris.

"Maaf, Jyudaime…"

Iklan ke-2

KillSpray

Peran : Hibari : Ibu

Dino :Ayah

Haru : ibu 2

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?", Tanya Hibari.

"Jika kau berhasil melakukannya, maka kau boleh bertarung denganku", Reborn memberi syarat.

"Wao. Kau sungguh menarik", Hibari masuk ke area syuting.

3…2…1… ACTION!

"Uh…pewangi celup ini buat rugi, habis dijemur, wanginya hilang. Pakaian juga jadi susah disetrika. Buang-buang uang!", Haru menuangkan baskom berisi uang receh(pertanda boros).

"makanya, pakai KillSpray, setrika jadi susah, pengusut, pembusuk, pengasar jadi satu. Tambah boros waktu, boros uang.", kata Hibari datar sambil membawa produknya. Semuanya menganga melihat tingkah Hibari yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

"I..Istriku memang cerdas…" Dino mengecup pipi Hibari(Maaf, bukan yaoi). Semua orang menjadi kaku melihat adegan tersebut, kecuali fujoshi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Hibari langsung hantam Dino pakai tonfa.

"Ki….Kill…", Dino pingsan.

"Ha…Hahi…!", Haru histeris.

CUT…CUT…CUTTTT!

"Akanbou, aku sudah melakukanya sekarang, mari kita bertarung", Hibari senyum-senyum tanda senang.

"Hibari, kau memang melakukannya, tapi menghantam Dino sampai pingsan tak ada di scenario. Jadi kau gagal", balas Reborn. Tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa, Hibari meninggalkan Reborn dengan wajah menyesal.

Iklan ke-3

Bislemes

Peran : Yamamoto :macan(pakai kostum macan)

Ryohei : seorang anak biasa.

3…2…1… ACTION!

Ryohei mengejar bus sekolah, tapi ia tak dapat mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba macan(Yamamoto) muncul.

"Makan bislemes! Biar kamu menjadi lemes seperti kertas, dan angin dapat menerbangkanmu ke bus itu!", dengan percaya diri ia menyodorkan produknya ke Ryohei.

"Oh! Baiklah akan kumakan!", Ryohei memakannya. Lalu Ryohei menjadi lemes dan anehnya, dia merasa bagian perutnya agak aneh.

"Hei, apakah makanan ini bisa membuat orang sakit perut?", bisik Ryohei ke Yamamoto. Ryohei memegang perutnya yang makin lama makin sakit itu.

"Lho? Tidak, kok…", balas Yamamoto.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Bianchi. Mereka berdua merasakan badfeeling.

"Maaf….produknya tertukar dengan poison cookingku", kata Bianchi. Seketika itu juga Ryohei pingsan. Yamamoto khawatir setengah mati.

CUT…CUT…CUTTTT!

"Lho, Reborn! Ternyata kamu disini… aku membuatkanmu biscuit cinta! Makanlah." Bianchi menyodorkan masakan berbahaya itu ke Reborn. Semua orang memandangi mereka.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

Reborn tertidur. Karena situasinya seperti itu, Bianchi menyodorkannya kepada yang lain. Semua orang dalam studio itu histeris.

Tak disangka acara pengiklanan ini akan berlanjut….

Yap, chap 1 selesai, mohon R&R!

Silakan tunggu chap 2…


End file.
